


Tommorow.

by hyerini



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, One Shot, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerini/pseuds/hyerini
Summary: Hyerin woke up with the worst hangover she could have, a worried friend and an unusually clingy boyfriend. Everything was the usual—feeling quite shitty about certain things but also being able to bear with it more or less, thanks to Shownu.Little did she know, the drowning waves of the truth and the two-faced façade that she needs to face would cling onto herevery single day,for the rest of her life.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk/Reader, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Tommorow.

**Author's Note:**

> [originally this fic was supposed to be reader-oriented (y/n), but i decided to change that because it felt inappropriate going into the story 👀✊ enjoy!]

Waking up with her back muscles screaming at her, she felt uncomfortably sore. Her eyelids were still heavy, and the constant pangs of throbbing pain in her head wasn’t helping either. She sat up, covering herself with the bristly beige coat she had on. _Ah fuck…. how did I end up here?_ Her eyes fixed at the bench she woke up from.

She pinched the bridge of her nose before pressing her hand on her throat. There were a few soju bottles at the leg of the bench. Not _one_ , but a few. And that seemed enough to explain. Taking the hint, she swallowed the fact that she might have been awfully wasted last night, although it bothered her that she couldn’t remember why she started drinking in the first place. It’s been 4 months since she had cut herself off from drinking, or at least that’s what she thought. 

Undoing her messy ponytail, she shook out her hair and raked her fingers through her head. The hangover was really no joke, she’d forgotten how bad it could get.

_‘Ding!’_ A muffled and subtle ringtone pinged. With one hand against her head, she reached into her coat to check her phone notifications – and before she could unlock the phone, it rang.

‘Hyerin… Where are you? I tried to reach you all day. Care to explain?’

‘Shit, sorry, Minhyuk. I don’t… I don’t know what happened. I think I drank last night, too much probably. Must've passed out on the park’s bench. Just woke up. Sorry.’

_A pause._

Hyerin braced herself for what she expected next.

_Silence._

This is… odd? Knowing Minhyuk, he usually would go on about how worried he is, or how it's dangerous for a young lady to stay out drinking alone like that, or how he waited ages for Hyerin until his non-existent beard grows out – he would worry non-stop. In situations like these, he’d be nagging non-stop too, but it’s weird. Rather than worried, he sounded, apologetic?

Minhyuk sighed through the phone. ‘Just… Come home. I’ll make a run for it and I’ll meet you at yours later, okay?’

Hyerin didn’t choose to question anything and agreed, and there ends their call. Minhyuk isn't one to take things like this smoothly. They’ve been friends for years now, and this was the first time he had acted this way. It felt strange, but it’s nothing Hyerin should complain about. The back pain and headache already made her feel like she could see stars circling around her head.

She picked herself up from the wooden bench and started to slowly trail off on her way home. It wasn’t far, usually the walk would take around 15 minutes tops. It felt like an itch to her mind when she wondered why her drunk self didn’t walk back for just a bit and instead chose to snuggle up on that uncomfortable, cold bench.

As she trudged on the side of the street, she realized how uneasy to the eyes the scenery seemed. The clouds that evening looked stale grey, like they are holding back the biggest downpour. Even the roads, cars and streetlights look despondent, as if everything’s at the brink of collapse.

‘Wow.’

Hyerin felt herself slightly jolt upright at the sound of that familiar voice.

‘You look… uhh pretty shit.’ the tall man in front of her nodded slowly as he eyed her up and down. ‘You stood me up because you’ve been drinking, Hyerin Interesting.’

‘I did?’ she pouted. Damn, she really couldn’t remember a thing from the events of the last few days.

The man came up next to her and swiftly wrapped his arm around Hyerin’s before stepping forward and walking with her on that bland sidewalk.

‘Mm-hm. Yes, ma’am. 

You, my one and only, had told me the day before that we should pack our things and go on our first impromptu trip together. And so, I, who was undeniably so excited, had already prepared everything ready to wherever we were supposed to go, only to wake up to unanswered calls, cancelled plans, a heavy heart, anddd my girlfriend waking up FINALLY sober, but on the neighbourhood park’s bench.

Oh _and_ in the evening. Apparently, she passed out the whole day.’ He went on.

Hyerin let go of the taller man’s arm. She felt her face beam into bright red and her eyes started to sting. ‘Shownu… I’m so sorry…’

Out of nowhere, the man laughed at Hyerin’s reaction. His face was now a few inches closer to hers as he bent down a bit to reach her height.

‘Aw hey heyy, it’s okay.’ Shownu realized how his words must have sounded to her, although he only meant it in a playful way. He cupped her face into both of his hands, thumbs gently wiping away the first tear that lead to another, streaming relentlessly through her warm cheeks.

He slowly pulled Hyerin into his embrace as a chuckle left his mouth. ‘Baby, I was just joking. I knew how serious it is if you had started to drink.’

‘Thing is, I don’t even know why I actually started again. It feels awful, the fact that I've relapsed, you know.’ She pulled away, now wiping off the tears herself. 

Shownu’s fingers snaked in between hers, letting them intertwine as he softly tugged her hand into his coat pocket. He wasn’t the kind of man who likes to publicly show his affections, so it felt like the only way to react to this was to cringe and squirm upon his sudden actions.

‘Cheesy.’ Hyerin snorted, although she’d later quietly admit that it felt nice, how clingy her boyfriend seemed that evening.

‘I’ll walk you home?’

‘Yeah.’

* * * * *

The two have now reached Hyerin’s yard. The evening had started to pass them by when they sat down side by side on the stairs. She rested her head on Shownu’s shoulder and they kept talking as if there was no limit to all the topics they could chatter about. That’s the favourite thing Shownu loved about their relationship together. They could talk about anything under the sky, and he wouldn’t think twice to open up and be himself. Comfortably, and freely.

‘Remember that historical day when I finally had the courage to ask you out?’ Shownu blurted, his eyebrows bushed into a daze.

‘Uhh I couldn’t forget even if I wanted to?’ Hyerin laughed. Lifting her head up, she glanced at Shownu’s face. ‘First of all, why are you all clingy and sentimental today? You’re supposed to act like the angry slash sulking boyfriend who got stood up over bottles of soju.

Second of all,’ Hyerin couldn’t help but grin and let out an inaudible chuckle, ‘Why do you look so confused?’

‘Nothing, it’s… I don’t know.’ he smiled, face still looking very puzzled. ‘It’s weird to say this, because I see you every day. But I feel like. I miss you? A lot. Apparently. Like A LOT a lot.’

‘Huh.’

‘Can I assume you miss me the same?’

‘I mean. You’re right… you see me all the time, so, it _is_ , um, kinda weird.’ Hyerin simpered, mimicking her partner’s confused expression, painting her face into a lopsided grin. Her coy and ingratiate smile made her forget that she was almost in complete shambles earlier.

The corners of Shownu’s mouth quirked into a smile, his eyebrows knitted as his forehead furrowed. _I really do miss you_ , he kept that thought to himself, propping his chin on his hand. With his head tilted, he held out his hand for Hyerin to hold before she unexpectedly rose up from where they were sitting. Gently pulling him up, they went straight towards the entrance.

Right at the doorstep, the two of them faced each other, hand in hand. Hyerin had herself leaning against the door, feeling a weird tingle in her stomach. Oddly enough, it felt like déjà vu. All the way back to their first date.

‘ _You_ , need to go inside. Get something to eat, wash up and rest.’ Shownu ordered. His voice was low and ruffled, as his fingers shifted with Hyerin’s, fidgeting with them. He gave her hands a tight squeeze before once again, taking her into the biggest bear hug and letting his broad shoulders slump in the embrace.

‘Hmm. This feels nice. Your hugs.’ The shorter sighed into Shownu’s chest. His scent made Hyerin feel at home – and it wasn’t the smell of an expensive cologne or other fragrances, it was just his own, familiar, soft scent. At that moment, everything was right in its place, right where it should be, at least for the two of them.

Shownu bit his lips before burying his head in his girlfriend’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. 

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, Hyerini.’

Again, Hyerin chuckled, letting go of the man's physique. ‘Okay big boy,’ she tapped his chest. ‘Enough with the lovey-dovey for today. We see each other every day, remember?’ She opened the door behind her, stepped inside and started to slowly close it, playful squinted eyes still peeking through the small opening.

‘I LOVE YOU! So much!!!’, Shownu shouted as he went down the stairs, laughing to himself. 

Hyerin’s eyes widened, the door is now ajar with only her head peeping out. 

‘Oh my god, this man- Stop you’re embarrassing me??’ She hissed, baffled at Shownu's actions. It was the first time he had said those words to her, yet he chose to shout it to the world, or at least to the neighbours, about how much he loved her.

‘Love!! You!’, Shownu repeated as if he wanted Hyerin to be completely reassured. His eyebrows waggled at her, his grin was now reaching all the way to his ears.

‘Unbelievable.’, Hyerin muttered, shaking her head. A small laugh escaped her mouth as she closed and locked the door.

It was when she walked through the hall on her way to the living room that she thought of turning around, and shouting “I love you too” in return. _Sounds like that would cross the cheesy-ass line even more but. Oh what the hell._ She shuffled and paced back to unlock the door, 

…only to find her boyfriend nowhere. Someone else was standing right at the doorstep, his fist slightly clenched as if he was just about to knock.

‘Oh hey! You’re here. Did you see Shownu just now? He was just about to-‘

‘Hyerin.’

She couldn’t quite figure out the look on Minhyuk’s face. Again, he looked apologetic. A bit concerned, even.

* * * * *

_‘Ah, I can’t believe this! We’re finally doing something impromptu??? Together?? Daaaaamn.’ he said before surprising Hyerin with a peck on the cheek._

_‘Sir, you are DRIVING. Hands on the wheel, eyes on the road, baby.’_

_‘Okay, right, sorry I’m excited’ he blurted out laughing, cheeks flushed red._

_‘You know, Shownu, you’re really cute when you act boldly, but even cuter when you blush.’_

_‘I didn’t blush. Who blushed? Not me. Mm-mm.’, the man shrunk in his seat._

_‘Riiiiiight.’, she rolled her eyes playfully, drawing nearer to Shownu to softly pinch his cheek._

* * * * *

_Her heavy steps drag her across the road. It was a miracle that she was even walking at all, now that her feet were stepping on small pieces of shredded glass. Shock had engulfed her entirely, and her whole body was numb, not allowing her to feel anything. Not a thing._

_Hyerin had heard the frantic and hysterical roar for help from the other man. His leg seemed to be stuck in between the dashboard and the driver's seat. The metal piece of his car door had somehow squeezed into his flesh. Even though the man was whimpering, Hyerin only managed to stand there looking at the man, trying to process what was appearing before her two eyes._

_Her blurred gaze wandered around when the pain from her head started to jolt in abruptly._

_She felt like collapsing, her feet unsteady as her eyes narrowed over the blood red vision. Her head felt warm when she realized the amount of blood that was oozing out, and that was all that she started to see. So much blood. And heaps of smoke. And shattered glass, all over the tarred road. But every fibre in her being screamed for one thing only._

_Until she saw the trail of dark red that began to taunt her, leading her to the rattled bushes at the far side of the road._

_‘Shownu.’_

_There he was._

_He looked so peaceful. In a lot of pain, but peaceful. There was no major physical injuries that seemed obvious to the eye, but there was still a pool of blood, from where he was thrown away by the crash._

_And as if the universe had picked a wickedly heart throbbing, perfect timing, Hyerin fell to her own weight right there and then. She let out a distraught shriek of excruciating pain when the glass on her head started piercing even deeper into her skull. With all the power she had left, Hyerin turned her head towards where Shownu was._

_Their eyes met._

_He managed to shift his tired lips, into a defeated smile. That sweet, beautiful smile, plastered on his face, for the last time._

_And that was it._

* * * * *

Minhyuk took a few deep breaths. This was always the hardest part of the day. With his nails starting to dig into his clenched fists, he then explained. 

‘You went into… a coma. For about three weeks.’ His eyes were bloodshot red, and his voice quivered like he was fighting a dam of tears from overflowing. But he took another deep breath, and tried his best to maintain composure.

He shifted in his seat on the couch, before continuing the usual routine.

‘Shownu… passed even before the ambulance reached the hospital.

The doctors said you suffer from Psychogenic Amnesia and Limited Retrograde Amnesia. It's because of the major brain injury... which means… you rarely recognize some personal histories, and you couldn’t store new memory.’

He paused. This must be a lot. 

Every word in Minhyuk’s mouth felt like it had to be dragged out of force, just explaining all this makes his heart weigh heavier and heavier each time. It's been two years and a half, and he does this every day. Out of choice and circumstances, he would be explaining the truth to Hyerin so that she’d be acknowledged beforehand. He thought that as the days pass by, it would be easier. Only then he realized that it’s clearly the opposite.

The elephant in the room on that particular morning, was that Hyerin went AWOL. She didn’t even answer his calls, and out of all days, Minhyuk had to work overnight. He didn’t have any other choice.

Hyerin was as usual, already a mess at this point. She felt like everything that had happened just this evening, was a slap across her face. _Is this why I couldn’t remember anything? Why Shownu was acting off today?_

_Shownu… Did any of that even happen?_

Her cries were too painful for Minhyuk to bear. The latter pulled Hyerin into a hug and let her wail in his arms. And for a long few minutes, they stayed that way. 

‘Minhyuk… I, 

I saw him, today.’ Hyerin forced the words in between her sobs. ‘Was… 

Was he not real?’

Minhyuk’s weakened arms grasped her tighter than before.

‘No....’ he said. His chest had tightened, and he was now crying silently, biting his lips so that he wouldn’t accidentally voice out the tears.

‘Hey. If you’re lucky, you’ll see him again tomorrow. You’ll see him every day if I haven’t told you every morning.’

‘Because I wouldn’t remember what happened today?’

‘Yeah…’

Hyerin sniffled. She let out a long surpressed sigh when her head gently rested on Minhyuk’s shoulder. 

‘Shit.. This is so much, to take in. I’m so sorry, Minhyuk. Sorry you had to deal with this every single day for the past 2 years.’

‘Don’t be. It’s because I love you.’

Hyerin let go of the long hug and sniffled yet again.

‘What?’

Minhyuk managed a small chuckle at her surprise, ‘Relax. Even if I had told you that, you wouldn’t remember tomorrow. Besides, every day is a day where I love you. I’ve watched over you until now, it’s hard _not_ to love you anyway.’

‘Minhyuk…’

The man instead let out a crooked yet soft smile before leaning on one of the pillows on the couch. ‘Anyway.’ He wiped away his fallen tears and rubbed his scrunched nose. ‘Do you want me to let you see him tomorrow?’

‘You let me choose?’

‘Every time. I'd ask you, whether you wanna let me tell you tomorrow morning or not. Some days you’d say yes, other days you’d be up for a change.’

Hyerin took a long pause. 

_So this is it, isn’t it?_ She thought. 

_Every day. Either I slowly gain my memory day by day and finally move on, or I let my mind play its sick tricks. Either face the bittersweet truth, or a healthy, happy, clingy and alive version of Shownu will live on in my eyes._

_“I’ll see you tomorrow, Hyerini.”_

Minhyuk’s warm palm landed on Hyerin’s arm, his other hand wiping the tears away from the latter’s cheeks.

‘So… Tomorrow?’

‘Yeah.

Tomorrow. ’

**Author's Note:**

> *so how was it? this is my first work on ao3, i hope it was okay! :) excuse my grammar mistakes, i still have a lot to learn hehe. looking forward to more entries soon!


End file.
